


Warm Arms

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: stargate_pad, Hurt, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel feels warm arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargate Pairing a Day challenge.

Daniel slowly regained consciousness and discovered that he was being cradled against something warm, kind of hard and soft at the same time. As he tried to get his fuzzy brain to work properly, he managed to remember the sound of gunfire and staff blasts, which didn't really narrow things down much, given that he heard those at least once a week. The dull pounding in his head and the burning sensation in his extremities were consistent with being zatted, which also explained the unconscious part.

He still couldn't quite place where he was or why he had been zatted, but since he had managed to remember the rest he was confident that it would eventually come back to him. In the meantime, he was going to enjoy the warmth and the strong arms around him.

…

Wait… strong arms… bulging muscles… that warm thing he was cradled against was Teal'c's chest! Daniel almost freaked out, until he remembered that he had been injured. The Jaffa was merely carrying an injured comrade home, as he had done far too many time in their years together.

… Although he usually used a fireman's carry, instead of this hugging thing. This was new.

…

Daniel felt the darkness pulling him back towards unconsciousness, but he fought against it, determined to stay in this middle space of neither sleep nor wake. Because here he could just enjoy the warmth and the strong arms around him.


End file.
